Vaincre, servir, s'enfuir ou mourir : il n'y avait pas 40000 solutions
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Harry est mort, mais d'autres se battent encore, connaîtront la souffrance, mourront. Certains seront emprisonnés, ou tués. D'autres prépareront des plans d'attaque, à l'abri. Entre torture, déclarations d'amour, mensonges, preuves d'amitié, sueurs froides, crises d'angoisse, réconfort, rêves de vengeance, lueurs d'espoir et coups de poignard dans le dos ils vont devoir (sur)vivre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**Lieux et personnages à Rowling (et dommage mais ce n'est pas moi), sauf ceux n'apparaissant pas dans Harry Potter ou dans les interviews de J.K.R, qui sont à bibi, comme le scénario.**

**Scénario :**

**Harry est bel et bien mort. Seulement, certains se battent encore. Beaucoup connaîtront la souffrance. Certains mourront. Quelques-uns seront emprisonnés, ou tués. D'autres prépareront des plans d'attaque. Entre torture, déclarations d'amour, mensonges, preuves d'amitié, sueurs froides, crises d'angoisse, réconfort, rêves de vengeance, lueurs d'espoir et coups de poignard dans le dos, ils vont devoir survivre.**

**Rating :**

**T par précaution (pour l'instant ça pourrait peut-être être K). Ne passera pas en M.**

**Pairings principaux_ :_ **

**Drago/Luna et Neville/Ginny. Autres pairings révélés au fur et à mesure. **

**Point de vue :**

**Variés. Généralement interne, mais peut passer en omniscient, et un peu en externe.**

**Rythme de publication : **

**Je publierai irrégulièrement, pas la peine de me tanner là-dessus, si je m'impose des délais je ne parviendrais pas à les respecter. Donc je suis désolée, mais vous risquez d'attendre pour la suite, peut-être longtemps. Suivez si vous souhaitez être avertis.**

**Reviews :**

**Je ne mors pas, vous pouvez y aller. Conseils et remarques constructives bienvenus (vous pouvez dire que c'est nul, mais expliquez pourquoi, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer).**

**Précisions :**

**Certains personnages peuvent paraître OOC (pour les petits nouveaux, comprenez qu'ils peuvent agirent bizarrement par rapport à ce qu'on attend d'eux d'après leur caractère/âge/situation, etc.), d'ailleurs c'est peut-être le cas pour Bellatrix dans ce chapitre et peut-être aussi Drago (mais il est amoureux, c'est différent). J'en suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça que je les vois, et parfois ça s'explique par la suite de l'histoire. Enfin, bon, signalez les moi quand même, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose.**

* * *

><p>Harry était mort. L'Assemblée retint son souffle. Puis Neville s'avança. Courageux Neville. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa vision était troublée par le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage, son cœur menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine mais il avait encore la force d'avancer. C'était lui qui avait mené la révolte à Poudlard cette année, avec Ginny et Luna. C'était son devoir de continuer, même si Harry n'était plus là. Alors il avançait. Il brava Voldemort, rempli de haine. Il affronta le regard fou de Bellatrix sans baisser les yeux. Peu à peu, les autres se reprirent. Les lâches avaient déjà fui et on ne subit pas d'autres désertions. Tous continueraient à combattre. Poudlard était attaquée de toute part par l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bientôt les Mangemorts prirent possession du château. Les morts jonchaient le sol dans des mares de sang. Les combattants s'essoufflaient. Neville ordonna le repli dans la Salle sur demande. Les membres de l'AD et de l'Ordre courraient partout, poursuivis par les Mangemorts. Une quinzaine d'entre eux réussirent à atteindre la Salle, boitillants, blessés, parfois soutenus par d'autres, protégés par leurs aînés, Aurors et adultes étant revenus à Poudlard qui défendaient l'école avec fermeté. Quelques-uns moururent en en défendant hardiment l'entrée, pour laisser une chance à leurs camarades plus jeunes de l'atteindre. Du coin de l'œil, Neville vit Alicia Spinnet se battre pour que d'autres puissent atteindre la salle. Puis il entra en duel contre Voldemort, avec une vieille Auror, un père de famille fou furieux, Ginny et Susan à ses côtés. Cinq contre un. Et Voldemort aurait pu taper la causette avec un de ses sbires tout en repoussant leurs attaques et en leur infligeant de graves blessures. Neville enrageait. C'était évident. Ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Qu'était l'AD contre l'Armée du Mal en personne ? Un groupe de gamins inexpérimentés ayant la prétention de se croire utiles en pleine guerre. Magnifique. Et maintenant, ils allaient tous mourir.<p>

« - Neville ! » cria Susan quand un éclair le frôla.

Encore plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, si il ne faisait pas plus attention que cela. Ginny réagit au quart de tour, mais l'efficacité d'un sortilège de Chauve-Furie sur Lord Voldemort restait à démontrer. Puis Neville attaqua à son tour, soutenu par Susan. Il lui jeta un regard étrange quand il comprit que le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé s'enseignait dans les grimoires de magie noire, mais elle haussa les épaules.

« - Aux grands problèmes, les grandes solutions », avait été la devise de Susan depuis le recommencement de l'AD, et elle était effectivement pour les actes radicaux –du genre, blesser sérieusement les Carrow- mais tout de même.

« - On ne vaincra pas avec des Stupefix et des Impedimenta, Neville. » murmura Ginny a côté, qui elle aussi commençait à employer des sortilèges plus ou moins légaux.

Le jeune Gryffondor grinça des dents. Il s'en doutait, bien sûr. La guerre l'exigeait. Mais il aurait tellement voulu se battre loyalement... Pas viser des Mangemorts dans le dos, user des sorts interdits. La vieille Auror tomba sur le sol, tout près de lui et ne se releva pas. Terry Boot et George Weasley la remplacèrent. Combien de temps tiendraient-ils ? Neville n'en savait rien.

**OooooOoooooooooooooOooo**

Son sang se répandait sur le sol, mais elle restait debout, le regard déterminé, la bave au coin des lèvres, la baguette fermement tenue. Alicia ne pouvait pas survivre à de telles blessures. Mais il existe des âmes d'une beauté exceptionnelle qui feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour sauver des innocents. Elle en mourrait, sans aucun doute, mais elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que son corps s'écroule, sans vie, contre celui de Sigmund Händel, qui l'avait précédé. Il y en avait d'autres, comme elle, qui savaient qu'ils pouvaient sauver des vies tout en étant mourants, et chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux tombait, un autre prenait aussitôt sa place. Ils étaient constamment trois à défendre la Salle, appuyés par le reste des combattants, et Alicia put voir Fred tomber et Bianca Earnshaw, une Poufsouffle d'un ou deux ans de plus, serrer des dents sous l'assaut des hommes masqués, non loin. Elle poussa un hurlement de rage, balança son poing dans la figure du premier Mangemort qui passa à portée d'elle et redoubla d'adresse et de violence dans ses attaques. Puis un éclair rouge la toucha, et elle glissa, se cognant la tête contre un mur. Elle ne bougea plus, mais elle voyait et entendait encore. Elle vit une silhouette fine se préparer à la remplacer avec un discours enflammé. Katie. Oh non, pas elle. Elle n'était pas gravement blessée –juste un peu à la jambe-, elle pouvait encore vivre de nombreuses années. Ce n'était pas la seule à le penser, parce que la petite –c'est drôle, elle aurait bientôt dix-neuf ans, mais ça avait toujours été la petite de l'équipe, cette petite sœur sur qui on veille, à qui on écrit quand elle reste seule à Poudlard parce qu'on a eu notre diplôme et qu'on voudrait la protéger de tout- fut repoussée en arrière par une jeune femme qui semblait souffrir incroyablement. Une jeune Auror, la sœur d'un garçon qui avait été en classe avec elle. Mais elle était à Serdaigle. Jones. C'est ça, elle s'appelait Jones. Pourvu que Lee soit à l'abri. Pourvu qu'il est fait sortir Cynthia de cet enfer. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être désobéissant, une petite sœur ! Pourvu qu'ils soient tous à l'abri. Tous. Ses amis, sa famille, son équipe, tous les gens qu'elle aimait. Et même les autres. Oh, pourvu que Katie arrête ces idées suicidaires et rentre avec les autres ! Olivier... Oui, Olivier les protégera. Il veillait sur son équipe comme une mère-poule. Et Charlie, qui avait dirigé l'équipe avant, était pareil. Ils étaient une grande famille, après tout. _Ensemble, on sera toujours les plus forts_, disait Lee. Oh, Lee... Lee qu'elle avait supplié de protéger sa sœur. Elle l'avait pris contre elle une dernière fois avant de la lui laisser, après avoir fait de même avec sa sœur. Il l'avait embrassé sur le front, et lui avait murmuré un « à bientôt » pas très convaincant. Elle l'avait retenue par le bras et ils avaient échangé un dernier baiser, qui avait un goût d'adieu. Au moins on a pu s'embrasser une dernière fois, pensa amèrement Alicia en sentant le sang couler dans ses cheveux. Il est en vie. Il ne peut être qu'en vie, et Cynthia est avec lui à l'abri. Ils allaient bien, ils étaient en vie, ils allaient bien, ils étaient en v...

**OoooooOoooooooooooooooOooooo**

Dans la Salle, on se préparait à tenir un siège. On acheminait les combattants blessés et les jeunes à l'extérieur grâce au passage de la Tête de Sanglier, on les confiait à Aberforth et à Rosmerta qui était venue prêter main forte, et on leur prodiguait des soins. Les plus âgés mettaient en place des plans d'attaque sur un tableau blanc, comptait les effectifs, prenaient le nom des combattants encore aptes à se battre. Dubois et Charlie Weasley semblaient avoir pris la tête des opérations, autour d'une table en bois, secondés par Yuki Chang, Stevie et Ada Hawthorne, Holly Zach et Melissa Crowley.

« - Je peux faire une objection ? » demanda une jeune fille asiatique avec une queue de cheval, grande et musclée.

« - Oui, Yuki ? » l'encouragea Charlie.

« - On ne dirige pas une armée comme une équipe de Quidditch. » dit-elle avec un geste las.

« - Mais oui, c'est ça ! » fit Olivier en tapant une de ses mains contre l'autre tandis que Charlie faisait la moue.

« - Mais encore ? » questionna Ada, une Serdaigle au visage fin, en haussant élégamment un sourcil.

« - On peut sortir. » fit Olivier avec un grand sourire.

« - Oui, effectivement. » fit Melissa, une ancienne préfète Poufsouffle petite et un peu ronde, en levant les yeux au plafond.

« - Pas par le souterrain ! Par les fenêtres. » soupira Olivier d'un air entendu, avant de secouer la tête devant tant de bêtise.

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

« - On ne peut pas transplanner... » jugea utile de préciser Yuki en croisant les bras, agacée, pour prévenir d'un démembrement immédiat.

« - Notre Capitaine de Serdaigle ne me fait pas confiance ? » sourit Dubois.

« - Je ne suis plus Capitaine depuis des années. Et je ne fais pas confiance à ton intelligence de Gryffondor, nuance. » lui répondit Yuki en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Bon, vous parlerez de vos problèmes de couple quand on sera rentré. En attendant, tu peux nous expliquer, Olivier ? Tu connais la formule pour traverser les murs ? » soupira Charlie.

« - Pas vraiment, non. Mais on peut sortir par les fenêtres. », répliqua Olivier tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

« - Du septième étage. Tu es complétement malade, Dubois. Pire que ce que je pensais. » rétorqua Yuki en faisant un geste qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête.

« - Oh, bande d'abrutis, je ne vous demande pas de sauter. »

« - Manquait plus que ça ! Et on fait comment alors ? Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je m'amuse à escalader les murs de Poudlard et je ne sais pas v... » asséna Yuki, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.

« - T'es un génie. » fit-elle avant de sauter au cou de Dubois.

« - Ah, tu vois ? » dit-il en souriant, alors qu'elle lui frappait gentiment l'épaule.

« - Et où est-ce qu'on va trouver des balais ? » questionna Melissa en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse. Il nous en faudrait combien ? Deux, trois ? » demanda Charlie.

« - Au moins un. Deux au cas où il y a un problème avec le premier. » suggéra Ada, et les autres approuvèrent gravement.

Comprendre : au cas où le premier se fait abattre. Les risques seraient gros. Mais ils ne pourraient pas utiliser éternellement le passage d'Aberforth, il leur fallait une autre porte de sortie moins voyante. Poudlard ne tomberait pas aux mains de ces imbéciles cagoulés. Plutôt crever. Et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Oh que non.

**OoooooOooooooooooooOoooo**

« - Luna ! »

Une fille aux longs cheveux clairs gisait contre un mur. Drago la secoua sans aucune espèce de délicatesse. Elle devait se réveiller. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et il soupira de soulagement. Elle effleura sa joue mais ne dit pas un mot et il la prit dans ses bras. Il fallait partir, et vite. Mais Luna n'était pas de cet avis.

« - Pose-moi, Drago. » exigea-t-elle doucement.

Il accéléra le pas, ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque. Elle essaya de se dégager. Et faillit y parvenir.

« - J'y retourne. Il y a des gens qui meurent, là-bas. »

« - Pas question. »

« - Laisse-moi y aller. »

« -Non. »

« - Regarde, un Gabarole volant ! » s'écria Luna avant de réussir à s'échapper grâce à la distraction de son compagnon.

Il lui courut après.

« - C'est pas vrai... » dit-il en la suivant, inquiet.

A raison. Quelqu'un se plaça devant Luna.

« - Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ? Surprise, ma chérie ! » s'exclama une voix horriblement familière.

Merde. Drago resta caché un peu plus loin, tout en s'arrangeant pour avoir une vue dégagée des deux femmes. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, Luna risquait gros.

Un duel s'ensuivit. Eclairs verts que l'on parait avec des éclairs rouges. Bellatrix était bien plus puissante que Luna, qui avait encore l'esprit embrumé depuis la rencontre de sa tête et des pierres dures. C'était totalement inégal. La jeune fille ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre la duelliste expérimentée qu'était la tante de Drago. Elle trébucha et se retrouva par terre. Drago n'avait plus le choix. _Expelliarmus_, murmura-t-il. La baguette de la Mangemort atterrit dans sa main sans qu'il se soit mis à découvert. Luna n'avait plus qu'à courir en lançant des sorts derrière elle. Il eut alors la stupéfaction de la voir ranger sa baguette dans sa manche après avoir lancé un sort à Bellatrix qui l'immobilisait à l'exception de la tête–ce qui était malin- et de s'approcher d'elle –ce qui l'était moins-. Mais cette fille était complétement dingue ! Il venait de lui sauver la vie et elle s'empressait de la remettre inutilement en danger... Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle lui faisait confiance au point de le laisser seul veiller sur ses arrières ? Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand il la vit prendre la main de Bellatrix, qui frémit. A quoi joues-tu, Luna ? Il tendit l'oreille, sa baguette pointée sur sa tante. Il retint un juron quand Luna la mit hors-de-portée de tir. Il ne risquerait pas la vie de la Serdaigle, et il espérait qu'elle le savait. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle s'était déplacée ? Pour être sûre qu'il n'attaque pas Bellatrix ? Il essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de Luna.

« - Vous avez été malheureuse, pendant votre enfance, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez perdu des gens que vous aimez. Moi aussi. Vous voyez, nous sommes pareilles, toutes les deux. »

« - Traître à son sang. »

« - J'étais là-bas quand vous avez tué Sirius. Vous vous en voulez. »

Bellatrix détourna la tête avant de se mettre à rire. Un rire effrayant. Drago affermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Luna se contenta de rire avec elle, d'un rire triste. Drago avait devant lui les deux côtés de la folie –la douce et l'incontrôlée-, et l'un était nettement plus attirant que l'autre.

« - Vous étiez amis, avant. » fit Luna de sa voix claire.

« - Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas et n'es pas en état de comprendre, petite. » cracha Bellatrix, visiblement furieuse.

« - Puis vous êtes tombée amoureuse. Il était jeune, et beau. » continua doucement Luna.

« - Amoureuse de Sirius ! On ne me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là » rit l'ancienne Black, et sa voix avait des accents d'animal blessé.

« - Il vous aimait aussi. Mais quand il a découvert ce que vous étiez devenue, il vous a abandonné. Vous auriez aimé retourner en arrière, mais c'était impossible. Alors, pour vous venger, vous avez enrôlé son petit frère parmi les Mangemorts. Là aussi, vous vous en voulez. Il est mort. Avec Sirius, vous ne vous êtes jamais réconciliés. Vous aviez chacun votre orgueil, et Azkaban ne vous a pas permis de vous revoir souvent. Il a essayé de renouer le contact avec vous avant la fin, malgré vos différences de camps, non ? Et cette fois-ci, c'est vous qui l'avez rejeté. Sur le moment, ça vous a peut-être rendu heureuse, mais j'imagine que vous avez changé d'avis après. Et puis il vous a provoqué pendant la bataille. Vous ne l'avez pas supporté, et vous l'avez tué. Et vous regrettez. Mais vous pensez qu'il est trop tard pour changer, et au fond vous vous en moquez, parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour qui changer. Parce qu'il est mort. Vous pouvez arrêter ça. Il y a des gens comme Sirius et vous qui souffrent de cette guerre. Vous pouvez leur épargner ce que vous avez vécu. C'est ce que Sirius aurait voulu faire. » poursuivit Luna en la regardant dans les yeux.

« - Alors Melinda a épousé Lovegood. C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles. » fit Bellatrix, songeuse, mais pas agressive pour une fois.

Ce qui inquiéta Drago.

« - J'ai trouvé les carnets de maman il y a quelques mois. C'était une amie de Sirius et de Narcissa, elle vous connaissait tous les deux. Je crois qu'elle vous aimait bien. Elle vous appelle Bella dans ses écrits. Elle parle beaucoup de Sirius et de la mère d'Harry. C'était sa meilleure amie depuis des années, et aussi une grande amie de votre sœur et de Lily Potter. Elle venait souvent au Square Grimmaurd ou chez vous. C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit. Je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux avant le Ministère. Il a dit que je ressemblais énormément à ma mère, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il m'en a dit autant. Je lui ai parlé des carnets, et il m'a raconté. Il a parlé de vous, surtout. Il tenait beaucoup à vous. » compléta Luna.

Elle avait un courage inimaginable, et sa bonté de cœur, il ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs.

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Bellatrix, et Drago se sentit attendri par son histoire. Mais c'était des larmes de rage comprit-il plus tard. Luna la prit dans ses bras par compassion et avec vivacité la sorcière se dégagea avant de pousser la jeune fille sur le sol en lui arrachant sa baguette, qu'elle pointa sur sa carotide. Drago se sentit mal. Que devait-il faire ? Sauver Luna. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et griller sa couverture. Pour l'instant, il attendait. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il risquait très fortement de toucher Luna.

« - Vraiment, tu croyais que j'avais encore un cœur ? Je n'en ai jamais eu, pauvre petite. » fit la femme Lestrange, un rictus mauvais plaqué sur le visage.

« - Je ressemble vraiment à Melinda. Sinon vous m'auriez déjà tuée. » dit Luna, avec simplicité.

C'était un simple constat, pas vraiment une question.

« - Si tu crois que ça m'en empêchera... » ricana Bellatrix.

« - Ce serait tuer Sirius une seconde fois, vous savez. » rétorqua Luna calmement.

Un calme que Drago était loin de ressentir. Cependant, Bellatrix relâcha un peu sa prise.

« - Vous lui devez un service. Elle a essayé de vous réconcilier avec Sirius. »

« - Soit. Tu m'amuses. Moi et Sirius ! Et j'ai effectivement promis à ta mère de ne pas te faire de mal. Dans la mesure du possible. Je te laisse et nous sommes quittes. Si je te recroise de nouveau, ne comptes plus là-dessus. »

Bellatrix tourna les talons et Drago reprit sa respiration, surpris –Luna et lui devaient avoir une petite explication- et surtout soulagé. Pour peu de temps, malheureusement. Deux Mangemorts venaient de surgir. Le monde se figea. Bellatrix, qui avait la baguette de Luna dans les mains, et lui tournait le dos stoppa net, Luna, qui s'était relevée, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Eh merde, pensa Drago. Il avait reconnu les deux Mangemorts. Leur démarche les trahissait. Son père et Greyback. Luna eut un frisson incontrôlé, et Bellatrix se tourna vers elle.

Drago fit la grimace en pensant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire protégerait Luna mais laverait également sa tante de tout soupçon de pitié. Lucius pointait déjà sa baguette sur Bellatrix et Greyback s'approchait peu à peu de Luna. Rester caché était idiot. Les sens du loup-garou risquait de le trahir. Il s'avança, sans un mot, se tenant bien droit, et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« - Arrêtez. »

« - Draco ? » souffla son père.

_Nan, Potter_, faillit soupirer Drago, avant de songer que c'était sans doute une très, très mauvaise idée en ce moment même. Et de réaliser qu'il avait toujours la baguette de Bellatrix à la main. Petit détail.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout, mais elle sent délicieusement bon, cette gamine. J'ai pas pu la toucher au manoir, mais là... » fit Greyback en se léchant les babines avant d'avancer vers Luna, qui avait les yeux fixés sur Drago. Alors, qui de nous est dingue ? semblaient-ils lui reprocher.

« - Ne la touche pas ! » gronda Drago.

« - Et pourquoi donc ? »

« - Elle est avec moi. »

« - Elle est avec toi ? »

« - C'est une Sang-Pure. »

« - C'est une Traître à son Sang. »

« - C'est ma petite-amie. »

« - Ta... QUOI ? »

« - Malefoy junior, cet argument est irrecevable. » commenta Greyback, qui n'avait pas encore eu le loisir d'intervenir.

Drago serra les dents, prêt à abattre sa dernière carte. En espérant que Luna lui pardonne un jour. Mais c'était la seule façon de la sauver.

« - Drago, te rends-tu bien compte... » fit son père en faisant un signe à Greyback.

« - NON ! Elle porte l'héritier de notre race ! Elle est la mère de mon enfant ! » s'écria Drago en s'interposant.

Un héritier perpétrant la lignée Malefoy était la seule chose qui pourrait faire hésiter son père. Drago rejoignit Luna à grandes foulées et se plaça contre elle.

« - Je suis prêt à mourir pour elle. Pour eux. » paracheva-t-il en regardant tour à tour les trois Mangemorts non-loin d'eux.

« - Je me suis prononcée pour laisser la fillette en vie. » fit nonchalamment Bellatrix.

C'était la seule explication plausible à son comportement. Sinon pourquoi tourner le dos à une ennemie ? Non, dire qu'elle l'avait acceptée dans la famille était vraiment la seule explication qu'elle pouvait donner. Quant au pourquoi, on pouvait dire que Bellatrix s'était toujours intéressée à l'avenir de Drago et à la suite de la lignée des Black. En espérant que ce serait suffisant.

Elle rendit sa baguette à Luna après avoir pris la sienne des mains de Drago et se plaça à côté d'eux. Celui-ci l'aurait presque remerciée. Presque. C'était Bellatrix, tout de même.

« - Alors ? » demanda Drago, déterminé à se battre s'il le fallait, un peu en avant par rapport à Luna.

Il n'avait jamais eu cette rage de vivre en lui avant d'apprendre à vraiment connaître la jeune fille, cette année. Une petite lumière dans les ténèbres.

Lucius leva sa baguette et la pointa sur son fils, à regret, tandis que celui-ci poussait sa copine derrière lui avec vivacité.

« - Avada Ke... »

**OooooOooooooooooooOooo**

* * *

><p><strong>Que va-t-il se passer ? Je me pose moi-même la question... J'ai quelques pistes, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de la tournure que l'histoire va prendre... Hum... <strong>

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? **

**Neville va-t-il se résoudre à lancer des sorts de magie noire ? Survivra-t-il, ainsi que Susan et Ginny, à son entrevue avec Voldemort ? Pourra-t-il mener son camp à la victoire ? Alicia et Fred sont-ils morts ? Que va faire Katie ? Lee a-t-il pu mettre Cynthia à l'abri ? Sont-ils en vie ? Où ? Va-t-il revenir chercher Alicia ? Ceux dans la Salle sur Demande pourront-ils aider les autres ? Sont-ils à l'abri ? Les Mangemorts comprendront-ils pour la Tête de Sanglier et condamneront/brûleront/saccageront l'endroit ? Si oui, quand ? L'idée de Dubois fonctionnera-t-elle dans ce cas ? Qui exactement y a-t-il dans la Salle sur Demande et en dehors ? Où sont tous les Weasley ? Hermione et Ron ? Luna et Drago survivront-ils dans le prochain chapitre ? Est-ce que les Mangemorts trouveront l'explication de Bellatrix convaincante ? Que fera-t-elle ? Pourquoi la fille de 'Melinda' l'intéresserait ? Qu'y a-t-il de vrai dans ce que Luna a raconté ? A-t-elle dit la vérité ? S'ils restent en vie, Luna pardonnera-t-elle à Drago d'avoir abattu sa dernière carte ? Que leur arrivera-t-il ?**

**Voici quelques axes. Je vous laisse vous creusez la tête là-dessus tandis que je réfléchis moi-même aux réponses (que je n'ai pas toutes encore, vous pouvez faire vos paris !).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le second épisode ! Idem que la dernière fois, je ne sais pas quand je reposterai, le rating est le même, le résumé aussi, les pairings également.**

**Encore Draco et Luna en bas de page (ce sont mes personnages principaux, ils apparaitront probablement à chaque épisode), mais sinon on change un peu, les autres reviendront sûrement la prochaine fois. A tout à l'heure !**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>_**

**thierry6**_**: Merci d'avoir commenté ! Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras toujours ma fic après ce chapitre, mais c'était gentil ! Après, j'avoue avoir fait mourir Harry parce que ça m'arrangeait considérablement (je trouve que c'est difficile d'écrire sur lui, et comme ça je pouvais centrer ma fanfic sur d'autres personnages plus facilement).**_

* * *

><p>Neville ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Il ne paraissait pas touché. Ginny, elle, l'était indubitablement. Blessée jusqu'au fond de son cœur. Harry était mort. Mort ! Leur meilleur espoir pour gagner la guerre... Leur ami... Celui avec qui elle sortait il y a quelques mois seulement, qu'elle avait adulé et aimé... Même si son amour pour lui s'était peu à peu étiolé avec le temps à cause de leur éloignement et de ses préoccupations (à savoir : rester en vie tout en restaurant secrètement l'A.D sous le régime digne d'une dictature des Carrow), ce qui la faisait se sentir un peu plus coupable chaque jour, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'avoir confiance en lui. Et là, il était mort. Mort. Ce mot avait quelque chose d'irréversible que Ginny haïssait. Quelque chose de cruel, d'injuste, qui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Les larmes n'avaient pas encore coulées sur son visage, elle était encore trop sonnée par le choc pour cela, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, non. Pourquoi avoir peur ? Ça ne servirait à rien, ne ramènerait pas Harry. Et qu'était sa simple vie à l'échelle du monde ? Elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Femme intrépide, petite fille imprudente, peu importe ce qu'on pensait d'elle. Elle était Ginny, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Un petit point insignifiant dans l'humanité. Elle n'avait pas peur pour les garçons non plus. Ils avaient toujours été là pour la protéger, et dans son esprit ils étaient intouchables. Immortels, même. Les petites sœurs ne sont pas inquiètes pour leurs grands frères : ils sont tellement forts ! Elle savait qu'elle aurait peut-être dû l'être, mais son esprit restait serein sur ce sujet. Quand Ron était parti, avec Harry, elle avait été fâchée, mais elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Les frères Weasley s'en sortaient toujours, même s'il manquait à George une oreille et à Bill de la peau. En vérité, Ginny n'avait réellement peur que d'une chose : le hasard. Son épouvantard ? Un dé. Un dé tout bête, tout simple, qui, si elles l'avaient vu, aurait fait rire ses amies. En le lançant, on pouvait gagner. Ou perdre. Et Ginny redoutait plus que tout de perdre. De prendre une mauvaise décision, une décision que le hasard ferait pencher en faveur des Mangemorts. Et cette guerre était une foutue guerre de hasard. D'un côté comme de l'autre, on ne connaissait pas les effectifs. Des centaines, des milliers, des dizaines de milliers de combattants ? Combien à Poudlard ? Tous les Mangemorts, sûrs. Et ça en fait combien ? Bonne question. Et combien d'élèves ? De parents soutenant leurs enfants ? D'anciens élèves ? De membres de l'Ordre ? D'Aurors fidèles à la cause ? De simples étrangers ? Comment savoir ? Ginny aimait les plans bien organisés, pas les champs de bataille incontrôlables. Tout était si simple, sur une carte bien détaillée. Dessinée par ses soins si possible. Si Ginny avait été moldue, elle aurait probablement excellé en maths et en Arts. Mais elle n'était pas moldue. C'était une sorcière, raisonnablement puissante pour son âge, douée pour les Runes et la DCFM. Méthodique, organisée. Pas autant que Tania Dashwood (une Serdaigle excellente en stratégie ayant rejoint récemment l'A.D et totalement réorganisé la Salle de Demande pour une meilleure méthode de travail), alias Méninges (les élèves de Poudlard possédaient un certain don pour les surnoms, il faut l'avouer... Par ailleurs Ginny était surnommée le Dragon, à cause de ses cheveux et de ses yeux brillant de colère à cause des discriminations des Carrow), mais quand même assez pour que les autres le remarque. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était travailleuse. Elle savait organiser des plannings comme peu peuvent se vanter de le faire, ce qui ne signifie pas qu'elle les appliquait rigoureusement. Son grand problème : elle était rationnelle mais optimiste, un curieux mélange de logique et de rêve composait ses pensées. C'est pourquoi elle appréciait Hermione - rassurée par sa raison-, mais aussi Luna –rendue heureuse par son imagination-. C'était étrange de vivre entre deux mondes. Elle avançait un pied dans le monde réel, un autre quelque part ailleurs. Ancrée dans la réalité et dans les rêves. Protégée par les lois mathématiques, qui lui fournissaient des repères, et par son imagination débordante, qui la plongeait dans un doux rêve qui l'éloignait de la réalité, parfois trop cruelle. Qui lui permettait de se raccrocher à ce truc formidable que le commun des mortels appelle espoir, mais que Ginny nommait lumière. C'est la lumière qui chasse les ténèbres. Et Harry était la lumière. Elle s'était donc brusquement éteinte et Ginny était devenue quasiment aveugle, son équilibre avait basculé, et la partie imagination de son cerveau, pleine de candeur et d'innocence, s'était mystérieusement envolée. Ne restait plus que le côté effroyablement logique, calculateur. Et Ginny en avait terriblement peur. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme Susan, à côté d'elle, rendue insensible par la douleur de perdre des proches, ou comme Neville, repoussant tous ses sentiments, pour se concentrer sur un but unique : la vengeance. Propre et loyale, mais la vengeance quand même. Il ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte lui-même, mais c'est ce qui le faisait tenir. Venger ses parents, venger Colin, venger Harry... Il y avait tellement de monde à venger. Ginny se sentait débordée par ses sentiments, la barrière seule de sa raison ne suffisait pas à l'endiguer. Il lui fallait son imagination pour cela, et elle n'en avait plus assez. Et pourtant autour d'elle, tous parvenaient à se contrôler. Des corps jonchaient le sol, mais personne ne se laissait aller à laisser transparaitre des émotions autre que la haine, le dégoût et la détermination. Mais elle, Ginny, n'était plus certaine d'être assez forte. Son imagination l'avait entretenue dans l'idée contraire, mais sa raison la confortait maintenant dans l'autre. Elle voulait pleurer maintenant, pouvoir faire son deuil de tous ces gens morts qu'elle avait aimé. La douleur se lisait sur son visage, alors que tous les autres portaient des masques d'impassibilité ou de haine, ou du moins la majorité d'entre eux. Un sort qu'elle se prit dans le dos la projeta plus loin, et elle rejoignit Dean pour combattre Rosier, un autre élève prenant sa place face à Voldemort. La raison voulait qu'elle use de sortilèges noirs, et elle ne s'en priva pas, sous les yeux ébahis de son ex-petit-ami, qui l'avait toujours considérée douce quoique combative et capable de se défendre.<p>

« - Baisse-toi, Dean ! » cria-t-elle, et de la détresse perça dans sa voix.

Le garçon évita un jet vert de justesse et Ginny eut un soupir de soulagement. Dean lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de se prendre un Stupefix égaré en pleine poitrine. La fille des Weasley le déplaça –ou plutôt le traîna- en évitant un feu nourri de plusieurs sorts classés entre potentiellement létaux et assurément mortels, dans une alcôve un peu plus loin, où, en théorie, il ne risquerait rien. Si l'on pouvait être à l'abri quand on se trouvait assommé à moins de cinq mètres d'un champ de bataille. Ce dont Ginny doutait. Elle doutait beaucoup trop en ce moment. Elle se rapprocha du champ de bataille. Et tout explosa.

**OoooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooo**

Il n'entendait plus rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient rageusement. Sa tête lui semblait lourde depuis qu'il avait été projeté contre un mur en béton. Il y a quelques secondes, il était avec Ernie et Hannah dans un couloir presque vide, affrontant un Mangemort. Où étaient-ils ? Il y a des cheveux blonds là-bas, coincés sous un énorme éboulement, provoqué par l'explosion. Il espère que ce n'est pas elle. Ce qui suggère qu'il espère que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. N'est-ce pas horrible ? Si. Mais l'être humain est égocentrique. Il espère que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il connait, et le gars échoué là-bas un peu plus loin qui se masse le crâne espère très certainement la même chose. Quelqu'un toussa sous l'amoncellement de pierre. Par miracle, il l'entendit. Il s'y précipita –en rampant, sa jambe gauche devait s'être brisée, il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer dessus-. Il n'y avait sans aucun doute plus rien à faire pour la fille blonde (il y avait trop de pierres au-dessus d'elle pour qu'on la retrouve vivante) mais il y avait quelqu'un de bien vivant là-dessous, peut-être même des amis. Il essaya un sort pour dégager les pierres, une par une. Au bout d'un certain temps, il trouva un Mangemort évanoui et le sortit de là mais son camarade masseur de tête, qui était finalement venu l'aider, ramassa une pierre et lui fracassa la tête avec. Un pote de Bones, sans doute. Un peu sur-réactif. Personnellement il comptait juste l'attacher, et à la rigueur, le torturer. Il continua d'enlever les pierres, aidé du Fracasseur, et ils sortirent un corps de l'amoncellement de gravats. Ernie. Merde. Il le secoua, tremblant, le gifla et attendit de l'entendre grogner. Il laissa le Poufsouffle de côté, rasséréné, et ils –Fracasseur et lui- continuèrent leur recherches. Puis ils « dépierrèrent » Katie Bell. C'est elle qui avait toussé. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent dégagée, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Quand elle y parvint elle se releva, décida d'aider Seamus, et envoya Casseur-de-Crâne veiller sur Ernie. Ils ne trouvèrent pas Hannah, mais ils délivrèrent le cadavre aux cheveux blonds de sa tombe improvisée. C'était une petite fille, de douze ou treize ans. Elle avait un serre-tête tordu dans les cheveux, et une robe avec des fleurs, froissée et déchirée. Seamus pensa tout de suite à Cathleen. Sauf que Cathleen n'avait pas le visage défoncé par des kilos de pierre au point d'être méconnaissable. L'enfant avait son sac à côté d'elle, des rouleaux de parchemins éparpillés tout autour, dégoulinant de l'encre échappée des encriers cassés. Il en ramassa un. Elle avait une jolie écriture, très fille : bien ronde, petite et délicate. Un peu comme celle de Cathleen. Il essaie de ne pas y penser. Cathleen est à la maison, elle prend des cours par correspondance, elle est donc hors de danger. Il regarde le nom de la fillette, en haut d'un devoir. Elisabeth Roy-Fischer. Merde ! Son frère Arnold a une année de plus que lui, il jouait comme Poursuiveur à Poufsouffle, ils s'entendaient bien. La petite était à Gryffondor. Son frère l'appelait Sissi, et la moitié de la Tour aussi. Souriante, et qui pose plein de questions. Il l'avait déjà vu, il l'avait même aidé pour son devoir d'Astronomie une fois, mais avec son visage défoncé... Il n'aurait probablement même pas reconnus Dean, son frère, sa sœur ou même Ernie s'ils avaient été à sa place. Il s'éloigne pour vomir, traînant toujours sa jambe douloureuse derrière moi. Il n'a même pas pensé à la soigner. Katie s'en charge pour lui, et il se dirige, encore boiteux mais capable de marcher vers Ernie, tandis qu'elle recouvre le petit corps de sa cape, après lui avoir joint les mains. Il ne peut pas voir ça. Arrivé à côté d'Ernie, il vérifie comment il va. Briseur-de-tête s'en est occupé tandis que Seamus enlevait les débris un par un grâce à sa baguette avec Katie, et il a repris conscience, mais pour l'instant refuse de bouger. Il est allongé sur le dos sur le sol, et regarde le plafond avant d'entendre Seamus.

« - Hé, ça va, vieux ? Tu fais une tête bizarre. » dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

« - On a trouvé le corps d'une gamine. Elle a presque l'âge de Cathleen, je la connais un peu et je connaissais bien son frère, Arnold Roy. Elle est bien amochée. » explique Seamus.

Il doit de nouveau s'éloigner pour recracher tripes et boyaux.

« - Et toi ? » demande-t-il en revenant.

« - Hannah ? » biaise Ernie.

« - On a trouvé un badge de préfète, mais pas d'autres traces d'elle. Elle est peut-être assommée quelque part pas loin, ou elle a réussi à rejoindre le noyau du combat. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que ce foutu couloir est aussi désert que quand tout a explosé. Je suis à moitié sourd mais il n'y a pas d'éclats de voix et nous sommes toujours en vie. Et ne détourne pas la question. Toi, ça va ? »

« - Le centre de l'explosion n'était pas ici. Tu crois que combien de gens sont morts ? »

« - J'en sais rien, Ernie. Beaucoup trop. Mais réponds à ma question. » gémit Seamus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Ernie pose sa tête sur ses genoux et soupire tandis que Seamus passe la main dans ses cheveux.

« - Arrête avec ça, tu me décoiffes. Tant que tu seras là, ça ira, tu sais. » souffle Ernie.

« - Ce n'est pas une réponse. » répond Seamus en souriant, lui caressant pensivement la joue.

« - C'est la mienne. » rétorque Ernie.

**OoooooOooooooooooOoooo**

« - J'y retourne ! »

« - Hors de question. Tu ne bouges pas, Lee. Et tu as la responsabilité de Cynthia. » fit Angelina Johnson, en le retenant par le bras.

Elle empêchait, avec Danny O'Hara et d'autres, les gens étant dans la Salle sur Demande d'accéder au champ de bataille. La porte, qui était restée ouverte, ne devait servir qu'à ceux qui quittaient les combats, comme cet adolescent couvert de sang. Etroitement surveillés et aidés par quelques adultes : Bill et Fleur Weasley, Nancy Chatterton, Victoria Dobbs, Hugh et June Sanders, Clint Willoughby, Claudia et Maximilian Richard, Ian Cunningham.

« - Je viens aussi. Je veux retrouver Alicia. » fit une petite fille qui était le portrait craché de sa sœur, presque dix ans plus jeune.

« - Y a mon grand frère, là-bas ! Je veux y aller aussi ! » s'écria une fille du même âge que Cynthia avec des cheveux coupés au carré et des dents du bonheur.

« - Personne n'y retourne, c'est clair ? » gronda Danny.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda Cynthia, les yeux brillant de larmes.

« - On galère déjà assez pour contrôler l'entrée. Personne ne sort. » expliqua Angelina en se passant une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« - Sigmund est dehors ! » hurla la fillette à la coupe au carré hystériquement.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Angelina avant de la prendre par les épaules.

« - Ai...leen Hän... Händel. » fit-elle en se mettant à sangloter.

« - Ecoute-moi, Aileen. Il va falloir être forte, d'accord ? Je connais un peu ton frère. Il veut que tu sois en sécurité, non ? Tu es en sécurité, ici. On va te renvoyer à tes parents pour qu'ils s'occupent de toi, d'accord ? » dit doucement la Gryffondor en la regardant dans les yeux.

« - Ils sont m...morts ! Quand les par...parents de Cyn...th...ia ont été tué. Y a que Sigmund qui s'occupe de moi !» renifla-t-elle.

Angelina se souvenait maintenant. Les Händel et les Spinnet étaient sûrement voisins. Les parents d'Alicia étaient morts dans l'incendie magique (donc quasi-impossible à éteindre et causant beaucoup plus de ravages) de leur village, moldu, par les Mangemorts, cette année. Alicia travaillait alors avec elle au magasin de Quidditch de Pré-au-lard, et sa sœur était à Poudlard, par chance. Il devait être arrivé la même chose aux enfants Händel : Sigmund travaillait probablement tandis que sa sœur était à l'école quand le drame s'était produit.

« - Viens. Viens dans mes bras. Tu peux venir aussi, Cynthia. » leur enjoignit Angelina d'un signe.

S'il y a un Dieu sur cette Terre, faites que Sigmund et Alicia soit en vie et bien portants, pensa Angelina avec force tandis que ses bras se refermaient sur les deux petites filles en pleurs.

« - Lee, tu peux emmener les filles boire un chocolat en bas ? »

« - Bien sûr. Passez devant, j'arrive. Vous voyez, là-bas, le garçon avec un pull rouge ? La sortie pour le bar est juste à côté. »

Les petites filles s'éloignèrent, cramponnées l'une à l'autre.

« - Angie... » commença-t-il avec un regard triste.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait-il à l'appeler Angie pour les mauvaises nouvelles ? La jeune femme frémit. Lee paraissait réellement ému.

« - Qui ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, s'appuyant sur le mur.

« - Fred. Je n'en ai pas la certitude, mais... » dit-il sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

La jeune femme se détourna, comme giflée. Cela faisait trop mal.

« - Katie était en forme quand je l'ai croisée. Je lui ai dit de revenir ici mais elle ne m'a pas écouté, elle est trop têtue. Je n'ai pas vu George ou Ron. Ginny combattait un Mangemort en duo avec la petite Bones. Alicia t'embrasse. Olivier et Charlie sont au fond de la Salle avec une petite équipe sous Assurdiato. Angie, va retrouver les filles. Je te remplace. » détailla Lee Jordan, comme pour se rassurer lui-même, avant de juger qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et partit rejoindre les fillettes en courant, retenant vainement ses larmes.

**OoooooooOoooooooooooOoooo**

« - Protego ! » réagirent de concert Luna et Drago, un peu trop tard.

Bellatrix se jeta devant eux au dernier moment, quand Narcissa apparut.

« - Occupe-toi d'elle » murmura la Mangemort, si bas que Drago se demanda plus tard s'il l'avait rêvé.

L'éclat vert la percuta. Elle glissa sur le sol, sans vie. Luna hurla avant de tomber à genoux, Narcissa se précipita sur son fils qui tenait fermement la jeune Lovegood contre lui, Lucius baissa sa baguette en voyant sa femme, Greyback attendit ses ordres.

« - Non, non... » chuchotait Luna en passant la main dans les cheveux de Bellatrix.

Ceci n'était pas réel. C'était un cauchemar. Un simple voile flou de Sacozar Bulbeux. Rien d'autre. Narcissa se pencha sur le corps de sa sœur et effleura son visage avec douceur. Même morte, elle détenait encore une étrange beauté, de ces beautés généralement mortelles qui vous font tout oublier.

Narcissa serra Drago contre elle avant de se relever et de se tourner vers son mari, furieuse. C'est étrange comme elle pouvait ressembler à Bellatrix, quand elle se mettait en colère.

« - Notre fils, Lucius ! Notre hé... » commença-t-elle d'une voix stridente qui aurait fait honneur à sa sœur.

« - Tu n'étais pas... » contrecarra le Mangemort.

« - Et alors ? Notre fils ! COMMENT AS-TU PU LEVER LA BAGUETTE SUR LUI ? C'est encore un enfant ! » hurla Narcissa.

« - Il... » se justifia Lucius.

« - Je me moque de ce qu'il a fait ! C'est MON fils ! » cria-t-elle à nouveau.

« - Mais... » tenta-t-il.

« - Ton propre fils ! UN MALEFOY ! Le seul héritier de nos familles ! » s'époumona-t-elle.

Et quand une Black s'époumone, ce n'est pas amusant. Tous ceux qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser le portrait de Walburga -ou l'original, ce qui était pire- en étaient témoins.

« - Je... » reprit Lucius en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Elle savait qu'elle était vraiment intimidante, comme ça ?

Elle avait beau faire moins d'1.70 m en talons, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être un gosse qui se faisait enguirlander par sa mère. Elle le rendait honteux.

« - Ma sœur l'a protégé ! Elle savait ce qu'il représentait, elle ! » continua-t-elle de hurler.

Et la douleur d'avoir perdu une personne aimée retentit dans sa voix.

« - Il va avoir un enfant de la fille de Lovegood ! » essaya Lucius une dernière fois.

Face à sa femme, le courage avait tendance à lui manquer.

« - Quand bien même ! C'est une Sang-Pure ! Et il nous donnera un héritier ! » rétorqua Narcissa, à bout de nerfs, toujours sur le même ton -qui, sur l'échelle du son, était considéré comme 'dangereux pour l'ouïe'-.

Sa baguette crachait des étincelles rouges et grises de mauvais augure.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Luna pleurait silencieusement, caressant toujours les cheveux de Bellatrix, la tête appuyé contre l'épaule de Drago. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était tellement injuste ! Elle devait savoir. A qui demander, maintenant ? Narcissa ? Pouvait-on faire confiance à la femme d'un Mangemort ? La femme de quelqu'un qui a essayé de vous tuer ? Et si elle était... Que dirait Drago ? Comment lui dirait-elle ? Que feraient-ils ?

Elle sentit qu'il passait son bras autour de sa taille et se sentit coupable. Méritait-elle son affection ? Elle ne lui mentait pas certes, mais l'omission n'était pas très honnête non plus. Et Luna était de nature foncièrement sincère. Et c'était cruel de ne rien dire à Drago. Même si elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'excuse fumeuse qu'il avait trouvée pour essayer de les sortir de là. Enfin, grâce à Narcissa, elle pensait pouuvoir rester en vie. Mais cette idée de Drago... Ça marcherait pendant un temps, certes, mais après ? Après, il vaudrait mieux avoir gagné la guerre, voilà.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout s'arrangera. » murmura son compagnon à son oreille, rompant le fil de ses pensées.

Tout peu s'arranger, oui. La façon la plus rapide pour cela ? Mourir. Elle espérait réellement ne pas en arriver là.

* * *

><p><strong>On rejoue au jeu des questions ? Certaines de la dernière fois ne sont pas élucidées je crois mais j'ai maintenant la trame de mon histoire (enfin, du DragoLuna plus particulièrement.) Donc je connais quasiment toutes les réponses. Que pensez-vous du Seamus et d'Ernie ? De la réaction euh... particulière de Bellatrix ? (Vous aurez des explications plus tard, si ça peut vous rassurer) De ma vision assez particulière de Ginny (je tiens particulièrement à éviter de lui donner le rôle de princesse attendant son prince charmant/gamine en détresse qui n'a pour rôle que d'aimer Harry de sa 1ère à dernière année qu'on lui a donné dans les films) ? Vous ne trouvez pas Lucius un peu excessif ? (C'est son fils, quand même !) Narcissa n'a pas vraiment apprécié, elle... Cela vous surprend ? Et la réaction de Luna ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle veut demander ? Pourquoi ne pas le demander à Drago ? Pourquoi avoir peur de sa réaction ? Pourquoi est-elle inquiète de la réponse ? Que va-t-il se passer ? J'ai pensé tuer tout le monde pendant l'explosion, mais ça aurait été un peu rapide... Ou que dites-vous d'une trêve entre les deux camps ? Qui ne rêve pas de pique-niquer avec Voldy sur la pelouse de Poudlard avant de jouer à la Balle-aux-Morts ? C'est une Balle-aux-Prisonniers classique, mais quand tu es touché, au lieu d'être prisonnier, et ben... on t'avada kedavra. Cool, non ? Il faut vraiment que j'y réfléchisse... (Vous venez de comprendre que l'auteure de cette fic est totalement perchée... Bonne chance.) Des volontaires pour ma Balle-aux-Morts ? Pour une review, alors ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Petite nouveauté : comme je mets pas mal de temps à écrire, je préfère répondre aux reviews ici tant qu'il y en a peu.**

**...**

**miss damdam : Merci :) ! Eh bien la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**...**

* * *

><p>Susan hurla de douleur quand un bloc de pierre heurta son bras. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, haletante, tandis que le château se défaisait sous ses yeux. Des Protego volaient au hasard au-dessus d'elle, des hurlements retentissaient, vite suivis de gémissements, des appels s'ajoutaient aux cris, chacun cherchant une sœur, un frère, un père, une mère, un ami, un camarade. La tête lui tournait, elle avait le goût du sang dans la bouche. Son bras, coincé sous un morceau du plafond assez conséquent, refusait de bouger. Des larmes de douleur parcoururent ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. Elle grogna, ne pouvant plus parler, espérant qu'un membre de l'Armée Lumineuse, comme on l'appelait, la trouverait. Elle devait se redresser, trouver la force de soulever la pierre et récupérer sa baguette, qui avait glissé à quelques mètres. Elle prit une inspiration sacadée, toussa à cause de la poussière provoquée par les éboulements ici ou là engendrés par l'explosion survenue quelques instants plutôt. De moins en moins de cris lui parvenaient. Mauvais signe. Elle tira nerveusement sous son bras, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de lui arracher un gémissement de douleur. Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'état de son bras. Sans doute ouvert, fracturé ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre. Elle entendit des pas et tenta d'appeler. N'y parvenant pas, elle tapa dans le sol avec force avec ses pieds et sa main libre. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ce serait un ennemi qui surgirait des ténèbres. Un Mangemort, même pas masqué, se tenait devant elle, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il était jeune, elle le reconnaissait pour avoir fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard il y a deux ou trois ans. Il était à peine plus vieux qu'elle.<p>

« - Qu'avons-nous là ? » murmura-t-il en se baissant vers elle.

Il toucha son cou, et elle ne put que lui cracher dessus. Il la gifla, avant de prendre son visage entre ses doigts, couvrant la bouche de la jeune fille d'une main.

« - J'avais décidé d'être gentil avec toi, mais tu t'exposes maintenant à une mort longue, petite idiote. » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

La peur se lut un instant dans le regard de la jeune Bones. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, et elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il y avait encore un tas de Mangemorts à tuer. Et quoi qu'elle ait pu dire auparavant à quiconque, Susan comptait vivre encore des années.

Le Mangemort se releva, un rictus carnassier aux lèvres.

« - J'ai appris quelques sorts amusants, cette année. Tu vas me servir de cobaye, tu veux bien ? Merci infiniment. »

Il ne dit rien, faisant juste un geste du bras. Si Susan n'était pas si mal en point, elle aurait juré. Le sort lui avait ouvert son bras valide. Un informulé. Un putain d'informulé. Elle ne pouvait même pas prévoir les attaques. Un autre mouvement de poignet de son bourreau, et elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Encore un, et du sang se répandait dans sa bouche, manquant l'étouffer.

« - Hum, non, pas celui-là, tu t'étoufferais trop vite, ce ne serait pas drôle. »

« - C'est toi qui va t'étouffer. » rugit une voix.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs de bonne stature avait désarmé manuellement l'agresseur de Susan et le tenait en respect.

Goldstein. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir.

« - Agenouilles-toi. Bien. Excuse-toi. » fit celui-ci avec un ton qui se voulait nonchalant mais tremblait un peu.

Le Mangemort s'exécuta avec un regard sombre vers Susan et marmonna des excuses emplies de grief et de morgue.

« - Parfait. » fit le Serdaigle avant de s'occuper de Susan, en déplaçant la pierre écrasant son bras grâce à un sort mineur. Susan regarda et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Goldstein lança un accio pour la baguette de celle-ci puis la lui lança. Elle ne bougea presque pas, elle n'en avait pas la force, l'état de son bras était vraiment mauvais. Mais elle fit l'effort de s'assoir, attirant son bras ensanglantant contre elle, geignant de douleur. Elle avait encore une chose à faire, que l'honneur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre n'autorisait pas Goldstein à seulement effleurer l'idée. Elle regarda le Mangemort à genoux, eut un sinistre ricanement, et, étant parvenue à saisir sa baguette, lui jeta un sort mortel. Il s'écroula sur le sol, un air surpris sur le visage, même si sa tête ne valait pas celle de Goldstein.

« - Mais tu es cinglée ! C'est contre-nature, il était à terre ! » s'écria-t-il, la regardant avec horreur, tout en observant ses blessures, parvenant à guérir toutes celles infligées par le Mangemorts au bout d'une dizaine de sorts lancés.

Voilà pourquoi Goldstein l'agaçait, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Ses foutus principes. Est-ce qu'ils en avaient, eux, les Mangemorts, des principes, hein ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas le cas. Si son bras n'avait pas été blessé, elle l'aurait volontiers envoyé balader.

« - Arrête de chouiner, Goldstein, ce n'était pas une petite gamine innocente, tu peux me croire, et aide-moi. Je ne peux pas me soigner mon bras seule, et aussi détestable que je suis, tu ne me planteras pas là. Dans ce cas, autant ne pas traîner. Sauf si tu comptes crever ici pour tes foutus principes ? »

Elle savait qu'elle est venimeuse sans raison, mais son bras la faisait souffrir, et elle avait terriblement envie de blesser quelqu'un pour ça, et pour l'instant, le seul quelqu'un qu'elle avait sous la main, c'est Anthony Goldstein. Pauvre de lui.

« - Bones. » dit-il en la retenant par son bras en bon état alors qu'elle s'avançait dans un couloir à première vue désert, mais où de récents éboulements pouvaient cacher des assaillants.

« - Quoi ? » lui lança-t-elle avec animosité.

Il n'allait pas lui reprocher d'avoir tué un Mangemort toute sa vie. Si ?

« - Il n'y a qu'une manière de guérir ton bras. » dit-il, et il y avait de la pitié dans sa voix.

« - Accouche, Goldstein. Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Magie noire ? » interrogea-t-elle.

La magie noire pouvait avoir des conséquences irréversibles, même si elle permettait parfois de guérir.

« - Accroche-toi bien, alors. » dit-il sans répondre à sa question, n'osant même pas la regarder.

« - Je suis une grande fille, ça ira. » rétorqua-t-elle, vexée qu'il lui parle comme à une gamine fragile.

« - Si tu ne veux pas risquer la grévamine, la septicémie, le paralocoite ou je ne sais quelle autre maladie sorcière ou moldue mortelle, il va falloir t'amputer au plus vite. » dit-il.

Susan se sentit glisser. Et Anthony eut à peine le temps de la rattraper.

« - Goldstein ? » appela une voix à quelques mètres du jeune homme et de la fille évanouie qu'il tenait maladroitement, et celui-ci sursauta, sortant immédiatement sa baguette devant lui.

**OooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooooooooo**

« - Vos noms. » demanda un Mangemort aux cheveux blancs d'un ton monotone, qui rappelait étrangement celui du professeur Binns aux jeunes filles enfermées, juste en face de lui.

« - Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne veux pas notre adresse aussi ? » fit la première, une brune très pâle avec des yeux très écartés, en faisant les gros yeux à une autre brune à la peau hâlée.

« - Vous êtes prisonnières, jeunes filles. »

« - Non, jure ? Et moi qui croyais qu'on était en colonie de vacances, Sally, c'est trop con ! » répondit la fille bronzée en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Elle était peut-être enfermée dans ce qui équivalait à une cage, mais ils avaient vérifié son sang et celui de Sally, et comme elles étaient Sang-Pures , ils s'étaient contentés de les emprisonner.

« - Vous serez punies pour votre insolence. » dit le Mangemort d'un air mécanique exaspérant.

« - Vous, fermez votre gueule, vous nous faites chier, et Sally me parlait de son copain. »

« - Je... »

« - Quoi ? Vous allez appeler votre maître et lui dire que deux gamines vous mènent la vie dure ? Oh, pauvre petit Mangemort qui a perdu sa maman! »

« - Allison. » avertit son amie en lui prenant le bras.

Elle allait trop loin. Elles étaient peut-être des Sang-Purs, mais il y avait des limites à la patience des Mangemorts et celle de leur Maître, qu'il valait sans doute mieux de ne pas franchir.

Elles étaient en sixième année, à peine. Allison était la meilleure amie de Colin. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa mort, par Jemina, une autre camarade de classe, elle était dévastée et survoletée. Elle s'était promis de fatiguer les Mangemorts, jusqu'à sa propre fin s'il le fallait. Emprisonnée, elle avait retrouvé Sally, une Gryffondor de son année avec qui elle était en binôme en Potions, et Edward Dickson, un ami qui restait silencieux. Ils étaient au fond d'un des cachots des Serpentards, une chambre désormais vidée qui avait pris des allures de prisons. Le vieux Mangemort finit par partir après que Sally ait précipitamment donné leurs noms, pour leur éviter plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en avaient déjà. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte :

« - Allison, tu es dingue ! Un peu de provoc', c'est ok, mais faut pas abuser quand même ! Tu vas finir par nous faire tuer. » lui reprocha Sally Roberts.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, désabusée, avant de s'assoir sur le sol froid.

« - Hé, tu m'écoutes ? Peut-être que tu ne tiens pas à ta vie mais Edward et moi tenons à la nôtre ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, que Crivey est mort... »

« - Tu ne sais pas. C'était mon meilleur ami. C'est pour lui que je suis restée, parce que je voulais être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien, moi je n'ai pas votre courage de Gryffondor, juste la loyauté des Poufsouffles. Vous pouvez me mépriser si ça vous arrange, mais je ne me bats pas pour des valeurs. Je me battais avec un ami, maintenant je me bats en souvenir d'un ami. »

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à pleurer. Sally tâcha de la consoler, la serrant dans ses bras. De loin Edward les observait sans mot dire. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par de nombreux autres élèves, Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlés, attrapés. Les nés-moldus étaient tués dès vérification de leur Sang. Dans la pièce aux murs tapissés de vert, la peur suintait. La peur, mais aussi la révolte. Certains se réfugiaient dans l'ombre, dans les coins, pour pleurer sur leur sort et leurs morts tandis que d'autres manigançaient des plans d'évasion sous le lustre au centre de la pièce. Des Gryffondors, pour la plupart, mais aussi des Serdaigles. Les Poufsouffles ne pensent pas être utiles à l'élaboration de plans. Il faut l'audace des Gryffondors et la stratégie des Serdaigles pour ça, selon eux. Eux, ce ne sont que des Poufsouffles après tout. Des gentils désireux d'un monde sans guerre où tout le monde seraient heureux, des utopistes. Mais les autres connaissent la valeur des Poufsouffles, ils sont essentiels pour l'humeur des troupes, généralement bons en médecine magique, et savent se montrer utiles sans protester quand on leur assigne des tâches peu gratifiantes, ils veillent au bien-être du groupe. Ils font l'unité, calmant les Gryffondors s'échauffant contre les Serdaigles qui les nomment « va-t-en-guerre » à cause de leur manque de bravoure. « Un Poufsouffle, on se rend compte à quel point il était important quand on le perd » avait un jour dit Almeya Lovegood, une écrivain sorcière reconnue. Force était aux Serdaigles et aux Gryffondors d'admettre désormais qu'elle avait raison.

**OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOooooo**

Zara Clifford, une ancienne Poufsouffle qui s'occupait des problèmes éventuels au niveau de l'auberge se précipita sur Charlie Weasley.

« - Vous-savez-qui empêche le transplannage dans Pré-au-lard, et les boutiques doivent rester fermer jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le couvre-feu est imposé tout le jour et toute la nuit depuis dix minutes. Adam Finn et Sam Hutson gèrent chacun une équipe de quatre membres qui dissimulent notre présence constamment : la Tête de Sanglier est entièrement insonorisée et de l'extérieur aucune lumière ne filtre à par celles allumées par Alberforth lui-même, pour que cela paraisse habituel, ils s'occupent de ce genre de choses, entre autres. Les cheminées étant surveillées, tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore sortis restent ici ou dans l'auberge le temps qu'on trouve une solution. »

« - Merci Clifford. L'initiative de Finn et de Hutson est grandement appréciée. Les enfants devront être amenés ici ou occuper les chambres situés au plus haut de l'auberge. Personne n'est autorisé à ouvrir les fenêtres, passe le mot à Hutson et Finn pour qu'ils contrôlent ça, qu'ils les bloquent pour une durée indéterminée, quitte à les condamner. Sinon, il faudra y mettre des rideaux que l'on ne peut tirer, il faut absolument limiter les risques : personne ne doit être vu à une fenêtre. Les chambres abritant des enfants devront être surprotégées : quatre sorts sur chaque porte répétés par au minimum trois sorciers confirmés. Un sorcier expérimenté au minimum par chambre, plusieurs enfants par chambre sera sans doute préférable. Occupe-toi de ça, s'il-te-plaît, les jumeaux Hawthorne et Melissa Crowley vont t'aider. L'équipe de Jerry s'occupe déjà de la surveillance de l'entrée. » réfléchit Charlie en hochant la tête.

« - Hé, pour les messages, si tu connais la méthode employée au ministère, ce sera sans doute plus pratique pour communiquer.» lança Yuki, qui connaissait bien la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard reconnaissant avant de s'en aller, suivis de Stevie et Ada Hawthorne et de Melissa Crowley. Les allers-retours étaient fatigants, et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois qu'elle devrait transmettre des informations.

« - Il faut quelqu'un pour essayer une sortie vers la fenêtre, c'est notre seule ouverture possible sur le monde extérieur maintenant, on doit vérifier si elle est praticable. Je vais y aller. » fit Charlie en contemplant le petit groupe qui l'entourait : Holly Zach, Yuki, et Dubois.

Yuki Chang prit une grande inspiration.

« - Non. » dit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« - Quoi, non ? Il faut bien le faire. » fit Charlie en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

« - J'y vais. » dit-elle simplement en affrontant son regard clair.

« - Tu restes ici, on aura besoin de ta cervelle dans le coin. Je m'en occupe. » rétorqua Olivier Dubois.

« - Je suis la plus agile et mon balai est le plus rapide, par conséquent je risque moins d'être touchée que vous tous si je suis repérée. Je veux le faire. J'en suis capable. » dit-elle, la détermination faisant briller ses yeux, ou peut-être était-ce la peur.

« - Promets-m... Promets-nous d'être prudente. » demanda Olivier en posant ses yeux sur la silhouette fine de l'ex-Capitaine de Serdaigle.

« - Je monte depuis que j'ai quatre ans, et mon père était entraineur des Tornades de Tutshill. Je ne crains rien. Tout se passera bien, ils ne me découvriront pas. » dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, mais sa voix tremblait un peu.

« - Yuki... » soupira Charlie Weasley, mais un peu d'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

« - Je promets. » dit-elle, et elle le serra dans ses bras, puis elle fit de même avec Holly. Elle s'avança ensuite vers Olivier, hésitante, mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix : il manqua l'étouffer dans son étreinte.

« - Bon. Je vais y aller. Ah, vous être trop forts, vous m'avez fait pleurer. Si jamais le pire devait arriver, je veux que vous sachiez que vous comptiez pour moi. Enfin, bref, si ça se trouve, je serais de retour dans cinq minutes, alors ne m'enterrez pas trop vite, d'accord ? »

Elle prit son balai, ouvrit la fenêtre. Le silence se fit plus ou moins dans la pièce, ou du moins le bruit fut quelque peu réduit. Elle monta sur le rebord. Elle savoura la sensation du vent sur sa peau, eut même un léger sourire. Et puis elle se concentra, monta sur son balai et prit son envol. Ses amis –mais pouvait-elle appeler Olivier un ami ?- surveillaient anxieusement sa course depuis la fenêtre, elle le savait. Elle rasait les murs, silencieuse et rapide, prenant garde de ne pas se trouver à hauteur des ouvertures, que ce soit des portes ou des fenêtres. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, sans doute était-elle trop effrayée pour être à l'aise. Elle pensa un instant à se poser, puis rejeta cette idée. Le château n'était pas gardé et il faisait nuit noire, mais elle faisait attention à bien rester dans l'ombre, protégée des regards. Et elle décida d'approfondir son exploration, malgré son malaise grandissant. Elle se sentait mal, et ça empirait à chaque seconde, mais elle se demandait si elle pouvait atteindre d'une manière ou d'une autre les cuisines. Cela pourrait s'avérer pratique. Elle descendit de plus en plus, jusqu'à frôler le sol. Elle se posa en douceur, et vomit son repas. C'était la première fois qu'elle était malade en balai, et il avait fallu que ce soit cette fois-ci précisément. Son balai sous le bras, à portée de main en cas de danger, elle longea le plus discrètement possible le mur nord-est de Poudlard. Si elle était aussi bonne en localisation qu'une Serdaigle moyenne pouvait s'en targuer, c'était bien là que se trouvaient les cuisines. Elle baissa la tête quand elle dût passer sous une fenêtre d'où s'échappait des échos de bagarre, et poursuivit son chemin quelques temps encore, jusqu'à une porte intelligemment camouflée qu'elle avait repérée un jour, avec Charlie, quand ils jouaient à cache-cache. Un Alohomora basique, quoique relativement puissant, suffit à l'ouvrir. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle ne se sentait déjà pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais les odeurs de cuisine qui parvinrent à ses narines l'incitèrent à se précipiter sur le premier évier vide qu'elle ouvrit. C'est ainsi que les quelques rares elfes de maison qui ne se battaient pas courageusement pour Poudlard eurent la stupeur de voir débouler une femme humaine sur leur lieu de travail. Tandis que l'un d'eux fermait la porte dérobée et y apposait un sort beaucoup plus puissant de composition elfique –le dernier elfe de maison qui était passé par la petite porte avait sans doute oublié de le renouveler-, les autres se mirent à chuchoter furieusement, chacun exposant son avis personnel. Qui était-elle ? Que devaient-ils faire ? De quel camp faisait-elle partie ? Etait-elle armée ? Pourquoi avait-elle son balai avec elle ?

Ils se mirent cependant d'accord sur la question primordiale à poser. L'un deux, le plus téméraire, s'approcha d'elle.

« - Miss a besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il remarqua qu'elle était jeune, assez pour avoir été à Poudlard d'ici la dernière décennie, bien qu'il ne soit pas un spécialiste de l'apparence selon l'âge chez les humains.

Elle ouvrit le robinet, se rinça la bouche, se débarbouilla, et laissa l'eau nettoyer le lavabo sans mot dire devant les elfes indécis qui avaient formés un demi-cercle qui s'avançait peu à peu en sa direction. Puis elle se tourna vers eux lentement pour ne pas les brusquer. Elle leva ensuite ses mains, paumes en avant.

« - Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » commença-t-elle en les regardant uns à uns, en essayant de sourire.

Mais elle dût se retourner et rejeta une nouvelle fois tripes et boyaux. Elle était vraiment en piteux état. Elle renouvela l'opération, sous les yeux des elfes, semblant plus compréhensif.

« - Leavy connait un très bon remède pour la gueule de bois » fit un elfe en hochant fermement la tête avant de s'installer derrière une marmite.

Si la situation n'était pas si grave, Yuki aurait souri. Mais la guerre n'avait rien d'amusant, et le temps pressait.

« - Je n'ai pas bu d'alcool, je suis juste malade, ne vous affairez pas pour rien. Je dois vous demander un service. »

Les elfes s'agitèrent, mal à l'aise en marmonnant. Ils allaient enfin savoir à quel camp elle appartenait, très certainement, et elle leur demanderait de se battre, leur promettant liberté ou grandeur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« - Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrez me ramener quelque part ? »

« - Où donc ? » demanda la dénommée Leavy.

C'était la plus attentionnée à son égard. Yuki lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, mais un peu faible.

« - Tu connais la salle spéciale du 7ème étage ? Je ne peux pas transplanner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais votre magie vous le permet. Tu le pourrais, pour moi ? »

« - Bien sûr, miss, Leavy est à votre service. »

Elle lui tendit sa petite main et Yuki l'attrapa, non sans avoir dû vider une nouvelle fois le contenu de son estomac dans un évier.

Le transplannage était de loin le moyen de transport que Yuki exécrait le plus. Le fait que son estomac soit particulièrement fragile aujourd'hui ne l'aida pas à l'apprécier davantage. A peine après avoir transplanné, elle ne prit pas même le temps de remercier Leavy et se précipita dans la salle de bains aménagée à la va-vite dans la Salle sur Demande quelques heures auparavant à peine.

Olivier Dubois et Charlie Weasley fondirent sur l'elfe de maison et la bombardèrent de questions.

Holly Zach, qui les rejoignit, les fit taire pour que l'elfe puisse enfin s'exprimer.

« - Qu'est-ce que notre amie a ? »

« - Miss est malade. »

« - Elle a été blessée ? »

« - Je ne pense pas. »

« - Veux-tu rester ? »

« - Je suis une elfe neutre. Je ne veux pas combattre. »

« - Bien. Merci. Nous, et Yuki également, je pense, te remercions. Tu peux t'en aller, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Leavy hocha la tête et disparut rapidement.

« - Je vais voir comment va Yuki, restez ici tous les deux. » dit Holly autoritairement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Holly revient.

« - Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - Jordana l'a examinée. »

« - Elle va bien ? »

« - Elle veut vous voir, tous les deux. »

**OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooo**

« - Bienvenue au Manoir, Miss Lovegood. » fit Narcissa Malefoy de sa voix la plus aimable.

Donc la voix 'seau d'eau glaciale' accompagnée du regard 'qui fait rétrécir sur place', le plus gentil qu'elle ait.

Elle avait contraint tout le monde à sortir du château et à transplanner d'urgence au manoir familial, que ce soit Drago, Luna, ou son mari.

« - Merci. » répondit Luna avec un sourire rêveur, regardant tout autour d'elle.

Elle ne lâcha cependant pas la main de Drago. Les temps changeaient, et Luna aussi. Elle restait comme avant, mais elle devenait plus prudente, et l'homme à qui appartenait le manoir venait de tuer une femme de sang-froid juste sous ses yeux. Elle frissonna et sentit ses jambes faiblir, malgré le contact rassurant de Drago contre elle.

« - Miss Lovegood serait bien dans la chambre de l'aile est, non ? »

La chambre la plus isolée du reste des habitants de la maison.

Il me prend vraiment pour un imbécile, pensa Drago. Comme s'il y avait une chance qu'il prenne le risque de laisser seule Luna dans le coin le plus obscur du manoir et quasiment celui le plus éloigné de sa chambre...

« - Ma chambre me parait plus indiquée. » rétorqua-t-il en serrant un peu ses doigts.

Hors de question de la laisser loin de lui, à la merci de son père et des autres Mangemorts.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas très conventionnel. Cependant, elle ne dit rien.

« - Miss, vous devriez allez voir si quelque chose vous va dans l'ancienne garde-robe des Black, que nous avons entièrement ramenée ici, si vous ne possédez pas de quoi vous changer. J'ai conservé d'anciennes robes à moi ou à mes sœurs, certaines vous iront peut-être. Jizy va vous les montrer. Vous pouvez choisir celles que vous voulez. Oh, j'oubliais. Tant que vous demeurerez ici, vous serez sous ma protection. N'est-ce pas, Lucius ? »

« - Bien évidemment, très chère. » répondit celui-ci en grinçant des dents.

Quand il passa près de sa mère, Drago laissa échapper un merci presque inaudible. Presque à regret, il autorisa Jizy à mener Luna vers la garde-robe géante des Black. Pas sûr que Luna y trouve quelque chose qui lui convienne, mais sous la protection de Narcissa Malefoy et accompagnée par leur elfe de maison, il la savait en sécurité et c'était le principal. Jizy ne risquerait jamais la santé d'une protégée de Mrs Malefoy, quitte à en périr sur l'instant.

« - Jizy. Quand vous aurez fini, montre-lui le chemin de ma chambre. » commanda-t-il avant de prendre le chemin de la volière.

Luna lui sourit avant qu'il ne parte. Jizy lui demanda ensuite la permission de prendre son bras pour transplanner, et elles se retrouvèrent dans une pièce pleine de vêtements. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça : ses amis étaient en train de se battre, certains mourraient même, pendant qu'elle allait faire des essayages. La salle dans laquelle elles étaient entrées étaient immenses et envahie d'affaires diverses et variées. Des robes principalement. Longues, très longues, à traîne : aucune ne lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Sombres, toujours : quelques robes rouges (lie-de-vin, bordeaux, rouge sang pour les plus vives), d'autres verts (Serpentard, vert sapin, émeraude), des noires à foison, des violettes (prune, pourpre), bleu sombre (bleu nuit, bleu roi). Elles étaient différentes de celles que Luna portaient d'habitude : plus pesantes, plus habillées, plus décolletées, plus adultes. Les tissus étaient plus riches : velours, soie, taffetas, satin, mousseline et beaucoup de dentelle fine. Après l'avoir sérieusement examinée, l'elfe de maison lui trouva des sous-vêtements à sa taille et sélectionna des robes qui pourraient lui aller.

Elle devait avoir une certaine expérience sur le sujet, car effectivement, les robes qu'elles lui proposaient tombaient remarquablement bien sur Luna. Elles semblaient avoir été taillées pour elle. Luna accepta presque tous les modèles que l'elfe lui présenta, sauf ceux qu'elle trouvait trop décolletés, trop sombres, trop moulants ou trop dépassés.

« - Ce sont toutes des robes de Mrs Lestrange. Vous faites presque la même taille. Ma maîtresse est plus grande que vous, et Miss Black –le nom de Tonks était banni chez les Malefoy, et Luna se demanda quelques instants pourquoi Narcissa avait-elle gardé les affaires de sa sœur reniée- était d'un plus petit gabarit dans sa jeunesse. »

Luna pâlit un peu à ce constat, puis ne dit plus rien pendant le reste des essayages, qui s'avérèrent concluants : sa garde-robe était désormais refaite à neuf, et Jizy envoya le linge au sous-sol pour qu'il soit lavé par d'autres elfes de maison, avant d'entraîner Luna dans les couloirs du Manoir Malefoy.

« - Vous travaillez pour la famille Malefoy depuis longtemps ? » demanda Luna pour faire la conversation le temps d'arriver devant la chambre de Drago.

« - J'étais de service chez les Black avant la naissance-même de Miss Cissy. Oh, stupide, stupide Jizy. » dit-elle en se dirigeant la tête la première vers le mur, totalement imprévisible.

Elle la cogna avec un mouvement répétitif en gémissant, et la camarade de Drago ne parvint pas à l'en éloigner.

« - Stop ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! » s'écria-t-elle, épouvantée.

Le vacarme dans le couloir attira Drago hors de sa chambre. Il apparut, baguette en main.

« - Suffit Jizy. » dit-il en l'abaissant.

« - Oui, Mr Malefoy. Pardon, pardon pour avoir manqué de respect à votre mère en oubliant son titre. » dit l'elfe aussitôt, s'étant immédiatement éloignée du mur à l'ordre du jeune Malefoy.

« - Ce n'est rien, Jizy. Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire. Luna, viens. »

« - Bien, Mr Malefoy, tout de suite. Mes respects, Mr Malefoy. » dit la vieille elfe en se courbant un peu.

« - Merci. » dit Luna en se tournant vers l'elfe qui l'avait accompagnée, lui adressant un léger signe de main.

Les yeux de l'elfe de maison manquèrent de lui sortirent de la tête, et elle partit rejoindre la cuisine, sous le choc. La protégée de Mrs Malefoy l'avait remerciée ? Mais qui était donc cette humaine ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon bah voilà... J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais je commence à ancrer mon histoire, et si comme vous je n'en connais pas encore tous les débouchés, ça avance tout de même. De nouveaux personnages, encore, mais il faut bien qu'il y ait un peu de monde dans ce château, après tout. Des remarques ? <strong>


End file.
